Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (England)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド イギリス版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Igirisu-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - United Kingdom Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in England. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 「ロンドンっていうから張切ってきたら違った・・・ ってこれ内緒だからな！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド ノリノリな音楽で　Shall we dance? スーツにシルクハット　エールで乾杯! まわるまわる地球で　Hello!ヘタリア ああ 食べたいぜ　カラマリフライ　シュリンプフライ　マッシュルームフライ ああ 飲めば分るさ 今日も絶好調! (やっぱりパプは最高だな!) まわるまわる 手を取って　輪になってロンド ナッツ食って エール飲んで　Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちの ヘタリア まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 霧の都 ロンドンで Shall we dance? 優雅なTea timeピンチの時でもな まわるまわる地球で Hello!ヘタリア ああ 行きたいぜ Summer Holidays (Let's take off!) ああ 楽しみだぞ 世界一のゾウガメ まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になって地球ロンド 雨を超えて 虹も越えて Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちの ヘタリア さあ行くぜ ユニコーンの背中にまたがって 新しい世界への 扉 いでよ! まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 煌めくステージで Shall we dance? 幸せの魔法 ひとふり ほあたっ まわるまわる地球で Hello!ヘタリア ああ 楽しいぜ ファンタスティックな世界へ Welcome! ああ 魔術部の仲間を紹介するぜ! (ルーマニア!...えと...以上...以上) まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちの ヘタリア |-| Romaji= "Rondon tte iu kara harikitte ki tara chigatta, tte, kore tte naisho da kara na!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Norinori na ongaku de Shall we dance? Sutsu ni shirukuhatto eru de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello"! Hetaria! Aaa, tabetai ze karamari furai shurinpu furai masshurumu furai Aaa, nome ba wakaru sa kyou mo zekkouchou! Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Nattsu kutte eru non de sing a song Mawaru ze chikyuu ore tachi no Hetaria! Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Kiri no miyako rondon de Shall we dance? Yuuga na Tea time pinchi no toki demo na Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello"! Hetaria! Aaa iki tai ze Summer Holidays Let's take off! Aaa tanoshimi da zo sekaiichi no zougame Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte chikyuu rondo Ame o koe te niji mo koe te Sing a song Mawaru ze chikyuu ore tachi no Hetaria! Aaa iku ze yuni kon no senaka ni matagatte Atarashii sekai he no tobira ideyo! Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Kirameku suteji de Shall we dance? Shiawase no mahou hito furi hoata Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello"! Hetaria! Aaa tanoshii ze fantasutikku na sekai he Welcome! Aaa majutsu bu no nakama o shoukai suru ze! Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni Sing a song Mawaru ze chikyuu ore tachi no Hetaria! |-| English= "It's different, I was excited when I thought they said London, this is our secret!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand it's the round spinning world The music is in high spirits, shall we dance? My suit and silk hat, toast with ale! Say "Hello!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to eat fried calamari, fried shrimp, fried mushroom Ah~ If you understand I'm going to be in perfect form today! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Eat nuts, drink ale, and sing a song Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand it's the round spinning world In London, the capital, shall we dance? Elegant tea time, even when there's a crisis Say "Hello!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to go on summer holidays, Let's take off! Ah~ I look forward to see the giant tortoise Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Sing a song beyond the rainbow and beyond the rain Spin world! It's our Hetalia! With us on the back of a unicorn Let's open the door to the new world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand it's the round spinning world In the sparkling stage, shall we dance? The magic of happiness shows itself to people Say "Hello!" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah, Welcome to the fun and fantastic world! Ah, Let's introduce a companion part of black magic Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Everybody let's sing a song! Spin world! It's our Hetalia! Album This song was released on August 28, 2013, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Germany's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo